My Heart is 1, 2, Bleed
by AwesomeTrinket
Summary: The groundbreaking sequel to "The Child" Janie is eight and has fallen into a state of depression since three years ago. She thought for sure she was going insane when she had the desire to kill, and even saw Blood in her hallucinations. What would happen if she found out she wasn't insane and was instead getting closer to being with her older sister again?
1. Blood

_Hola, amigos! Me llamo AwesomeTrinket! OK, enough with the Spanish. I'M WRITING A NEW STORY! AND IT'S A SEQUEL TO THE CHILD! OMGGGGGG (OMG RUN meme face) Enough with the retardedness, time to get serious. _

**_FIRST OF ALL, IF YOU HAVEN'T READ THE CHILD YET, DO IT NOW BEFORE READING THIS. THIS CONTAINS SPOILERS TO THE CHILD AND OVERALL YOU WOULD NOT UNDERSTAND WHAT'S GOING ON IF YOU READ THIS FIRST. GO NOW. NOW. NAAAOOOOOOWWWWW! GET OFF MY SERVER AND IUSDFGISAGFIAGIUWASGTIWT465782_**

_Sorry, I got a little out of hand._

_Also, this story takes place in 2020. The last chapter of The Child was in modern times, (2015) meaning that Janie is now 8. So expect some things that have not yet been invented yet in this story like floatiers, lovepells and stuff. And with that...LET'S BEGIN :D_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter One<strong>

**Blood**

Mike peeked through her room's door and looked at his eight-year-old daughter, Janie, who, at that time, was sitting on the bed staring at a photo of her and her now dead sister, taken half a decade ago. He sighed. She looked just like her older sister. The only difference is that she's 9 years younger then her and she had purple eyes instead of green. Today marks the 5th anniversary of her sister's death. A month ago it was her birthday.

Janie sighed and put the photo back on the nightstand. She had moved to Blood's room when she was five and old enough to understand that her sister was dead and never coming back, but she didn't change any of the furniture in there. Just added some of her stuff here and there. She wouldn't even let Mike wash the sheets because it still smelled of her. Mike felt bad for her. She must be crying on the inside ever since Blood died. He decided he would try and cheer her up and take her someplace for lunch. He quietly knocked on the door and came in.

"Hey, sweetie. Do you want to go out for lunch? It might cheer you up." He sat down on the bed and put his arm around Janie, who sighed.

"OK..." Janie muttered.

"Where do you want to go?" Janie looked up at the ceiling as if thinking before saying, "Freddy's."

"Alright, sweetie, we'll go where you want to." Mike gently smiled. Janie didn't, her face still, her eyes almost lifeless.

"Let's go." She quietly said, standing up and brushing the dust off her white dress, before slipping her bare feet into shoes that looked like The Wizard of Oz, which was also the same color as her dress. That's the thing about Janie. Ever since she could understand about death she's always looked like she's fallen into a state of depression, which she has. Always emotionless, like a doll. She somewhat rarely speaks, and when she does if you don't have good hearing you need a huge amplifier to hear even a trace of what she's saying.

And there's that thing about her clothes. She didn't really care about color or style. She just wanted her sister back. She also remembered her sister was wearing white at the time she died. So every day she just wore a simple white dress that went to her knees. When she wore socks they were also white. When she looked at anyone who knew about her tragedy in the eye they instantly feel her depression. It's why she doesn't look at the people she knows, or if she accidentally looks at them she breaks the eye contact. She looked out the window for a moment, and for sure she thought she saw Blood looking at her.

_No, Janie, pull yourself together. You're just going through another stage of depression. She's just a hallucination. She's dead, remember? _She thought to herself. She blinked, rubbed her eyes, and Blood was gone. She sighed in relief. So it was a hallucination.

"What's wrong, sweetie?" Mike asked.

"Nothing, Dad...I'm just hallucinating." She whispered. "Come on, let's just go." She slowly walked to the door, Mike following her. When they reached the lobby the friendly receptionist said hello to them. Janie looked up and quietly waved, never showing a smile or anything.

"My, you've grown a lot. I've known you since you were just a week old. I've also noticed that you or your sister haven't been out for five years." She sweetly smiled at the girl. At the mention of her sister, Janie looked away, as if about to cry. "What's wrong?"

Mike stepped in for her. "Her sister...died..." He muttered.

"Oh my gosh, I had no idea! I'm so sorry." She gushed.

"It's fine..." Janie whispered. Because the receptionist was in her late 50s, she couldn't hear very well, so she didn't hear it. "Let's just go."

"OK, sweetie." Mike put a hand on her shoulder and they walked over to Mike's hovercar. Sure, it's beat up and old, but he's got to take what he gets. Besides, neither of them minded. As they got in the car, that's when she felt it.

Insanity.

As she stared out the window, she imagined herself killing everyone she saw, from the lady that was casually jogging to the homeless person. _No, Janie, what the heck are you thinking! _She furiously thought to herself. It was no good, she kept on imagining it. Then she saw her again. Blood. She was sure that it was her. The figure standing on the sidewalk staring at her had the exact same scar she had. As Mike pulled up to a stoplight she spoke to her.

"Janie... I just want you to know I love you and I always will." She had said. She shook her head again and blinked, but the figure still stayed. She thought for sure that she seriously was going insane. Blood violently began coughing, making her flinch in her seatbelt. Before she knew it she actually was coughing up blood.

"Janie...it was the Marionette that did this to me...(cough cough cough) When you get to Freddy's..(Cough) go to Pirate Cove...(cough) and I'll explain..." Blood said between coughs. In front of her eyes, Blood disappeared, along with the blood she had coughed out.

"I need to see a doctor..." She sighed.

"Hmm? Why so, Janie?" Mike curiously asked as the light turned green.

"I just saw a hallucination of Blood coughing up blood. It sounds weird, I know." Janie muttered.

"Don't worry, sweetie, you're just going through a state of depression. You even said yourself at home that it was just a hallucination." Mike smiled.

"OK..." Janie sighed before looking out the window. Then she got the feeling again. The feeling to kill everyone she saw. She just knew that she was going insane. She just knew it. _God, I wish my sister was back... _Was her last thought before they floated up to Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. She quietly smiled for the first time in five years as she thought, _I'll finally see my sister again, even if she is just a hallucination._

* * *

><p><em>Poor Janie. She must be going through a lot. But anyway, you wouldn't think I would just abandon these two, would you? (Edit: Oh my gosh that rhymes)<em>


	2. The New Animatronics

_What if I told you guys that...I can't tell you. It'll spoil this whole chapter. Sorry. (Trollface) Anyway, time for this chapter. (Flicks fingers to the right) Also, skip to the end for some SUPA EXCITING NOOWS (Super exciting news)_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Two<strong>

**The New Animatronics**

She was quietly smiling every time Mike wasn't looking. _I'll finally be with my sister again. I'll finally be with my sister again. I'll finally... _Was the only thing that was in her head. For a moment, she forgot all her depression, her urges to kill, everything. For a moment she felt happy, like she was back when Blood was alive, but then her smile dropped at the memory of her sister's death. How clueless she was when she heard Blood's scream. She should have come with Blood and it should have been her to die, not Blood. Then she looked at the door to the Prize Corner. It was boarded up. Then, she got the desire to kill. Only again, this time, she wanted to kill the Marionette for what he had done to her life, her sister, everything. Her hatred for the Marionette burned like an out-of-control forest fire.

She shook that feeling away when she saw the animatronics. They had a major re-haul to make them more "kid-friendly" as Mr. Fazbear, the owner had called it. But they creeped her out. Majorly. They had all gotten more plastic-like cases, and looked really different, the only thing they had in common was that all three of them had rosy cheeks. Freddy was considerably fatter, had the creepiest smile in the world, in Janie's view at least, but then again, she's really depressed, so things that aren't so creepy would look really creepy to her, and Freddy now had black blobs down his body, as if they were buttons.

Bonnie, she had to admit, was plain adorable. He was now bright blue, had a white belly, and white insides of his ears, and had eyelashes and eyebrows. _Bonnie looks like a girl. _Janie thought to herself. She wanted to jump onto him and hug him, and if he were a plushie, she would have taken him home and slept with him.

As for Chica..._No. Just, no. _Janie furiously thought to herself as she saw Chica. Chica was curvy, seemed to have breasts, and her bib said "Let's Party!" instead of "Let's Eat!" and only wore pink panties, and, like the others, she had rosy cheeks, only they were pink instead of red. _How can they let the owner add her to a kid's restaurant...That's creeeeeeeeepy. _She sighed. She hoped Foxy wasn't like them. Then, the new Freddy began to speak.

"Hey there, all you Fazbear fans! You havin' a great time?" It cheerfully asked. She heard a chorus of kids say, "Hurray! Yes Freddy, we are!" Apparently, Janie was the only one who didn't. Freddy noticed this, and all three of them turned their, albeit shiny and new, horrifying gazes on her. Chica spoke. She had a new, tinny, shrill, and earsplitting voice, "What's the matter, sweetie? Why aren't you having fun?" Then, to even more of her horror, the three of them started walking towards her. If the Nope Train existed, she would've boarded the train half a minute ago to go to Nopeland. In fact, what she did was almost the exact same. She screamed, broke away from Mike, and hid under the closest table, wrapping her arms around her knees, afraid to breathe, move, or even look around.

"I apologize for my daughter's behavior, she's been through a lot." Mike hurriedly said, and incredibly worriedly walked over to the table, startling Janie even more. She cautiously stretched out a hand, as Mike grabbed it. As she stood up, she found herself very rapidly shaking, mainly in horror, partly because the pizzeria is kind of chilly, thanks to the air conditioner. Janie can't stand the cold. She buried her face into Mike's jacket. Mike gently wrapped his free arm around her. He understood. She's been through a lot, she can do things she wouldn't normally do, like for example, scream and hide under the nearest table.

When she finally peeked out from Mike's jacket the first thing she saw was Chica looking at her. She went through a sudden mood swing and shot Chica an outraged gaze, who turned around as if she never saw Janie. She felt so mad she wanted to punch Chica in the face. Instead, she took her face out of Mike's jacket, sighed and whispered, "I'm going to take a walk around Pirate Cove and clear my mind." Mike hesitantly gave her the OK. So, she went and slowly walked over to the old, abandoned Pirate Cove. Thankfully, Foxy wasn't changed, though he looked like he was currently deactivated. He was slumped, limp in the corner, dirty golden eyes dark.

She peeked through the dark curtains, hoping to even get a glimpse of her sister, even if she is just a hallucination. Thank goodness Foxy can't see her, either because of the darkness or, and there's a slim chance of this, he's deactivated. He'd be horrified at what she's become. Not that she would care. That's another thing about Janie. She stopped caring about what people thought of her a year ago, not that it really mattered how she looked when she was depressed. So, she started dressing up in the same dress, and not bothering to brush her hair, making her look like a variety of one the Dolls from Neverending Nightmares, a game that had come out in 2014, back when she was 2, but was shut down around 2017 because not many people wanted to play it as the price to buy it went up from $14.99 to $25.99. Too bad. She had wanted to play it a couple of years ago. It had looked like an interesting game. Oh well. Eventually they'll re-open it. It always happens with games they shut down. She'd bet her whole life on it.

One minute, two, three minutes, and Blood hasn't arrived yet. _I knew it, it was just a hallucination. After today I'm going to ask Dad to let me see a doctor. I need it. My depression's making me really sick. _She sadly thought to herself, and was just about to leave, in fact her head was already turned away from the curtains, if a light had not caught her attention from the corner of her eye. As she turned around, her little heart filled with hope and happiness. There, glowing in the darkness, was her sister, Blood. Her face had a smile again.

"Janie...I know all of you are thinking that I'm dead. But what if I told you...I wasn't dead." Blood said, the words hitting Janie like rocks on her nose. She was so surprised at what Blood had said, all that had come out of her lips was one word, barely above a whisper, so quiet that even Janie herself had to strain her ears to hear what she had just said to her, seemingly dead, sister:

"...What?"

* * *

><p><em>For those who ignored this whole chapter, and just wanted to get to this Author's Note, go read this chapter now before reading what I'm about to say.<em>

_OK, so those who had read this chapter, ignored the Author's Note at the top, and just come down here, congrats for not being lazy. You get a cookie with M&Ms :D But time for the news: I'M GOING TO DO AN ANIMATION FOR THE CHILD! OMGGGGGGGGGGGG (Super awesome fangirl squeal) OK, I got a little too excited there. But still, I'm going to do it! I need voices and someone to do the animation (I fail at animating D: ) For more info on this project, read my profile._


	3. First Love

_I bet everyone hates me for the cliffhanger I left on the last chapter, but hey, who cares, I'm just glad I can do some writing right now. Life has finally caught up with me, and I freakin' hate this cold! D: (Curls up in bed in a blanket with this laptop, writing this) Yes, I live around the East Coast, so the cold is terrible here, unlike with one of my friends, who lives in Texas. _

_Wait...I just realized that I hate all the seasons. On summer, I'm fanning myself like wild yet still sweating like crap as I rage to my friend, "How can you deal with the heat in Texas if it's this bad here in (STATE WITHHELD)?!" And in winter, which I should be used to, I'm wrapped up in ten sweatshirts and have my blanket on me in the living room when there's a fire going, AND have my sorta warm laptop on my legs, yet still shivering._

_Also, after writing the last chapter of The Child, I received a PM from SoManyOCs. One of the things (s)he said is " Also, I feel as if it was a bit rushed, and the Marionette turned evil all too suddenly." This chapter shall shed some light, however little, on why the Marionette took Blood._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Three<strong>

**First Love**

It might have been invisible rocks that had hit her, because coincidentally, the tip of Janie's nose started throbbing. She rubbed it and Blood continued. "The Marionette just took me, and fooled you into thinking that I was dead. He's teaching me everything he knows, from teleporting to actual magic." She explained. But, there was one thing that Janie didn't understand. "Why did he take you in the first place?" She asked, as if it were the only thing on her mind at that moment, which, actually, it was. So, Blood explained:

"When he was human, like us, he had a daughter, who he loved with all his life. There was nothing he wouldn't do for her. When she got good grades he took her out for lunch, and when she drew an amazing picture he would hang it up on the fridge for the guests to see."

"Then, one day, when his daughter was 16, she had just learned how to drive. She had just learned but was driving like someone who knew to all their life. She had done nothing wrong, but a drunk driver in a pick-up truck slammed into her car. She had been sent in a coma and put in the hospital, a week later dying, launching the Marionette into a state of depression."

"He remembered how much his daughter loved puppets, so he put on a puppet costume before shooting himself in the head. He had taken me as his own...Because I reminded him of his dead daughter." In the background, Janie heard footsteps and a seemingly familiar voice call out, "Heartbleeder? Is that you?" Blood whipped her head around, then back at Janie, with a terrified expression on her face. "He's coming...I have to go. I will tell you more tomorrow!" Janie reached out an arm, but Blood disappeared, like how someone blows out the flame on a candle. She sadly sighed, but was stopped by a familiar voice.

"'Ey, who be therrre?" Foxy growled, making Janie stop dead in her tracks. _Oh no...He wasn't deactivated all this time... He's going to be horrified when he sees me. Should I just make a run for it...? _She thought to herself, terrified. She heard Mike calling for her, snapping her out of her terrified thoughts and started running almost so fast that Sonic the Hedgehog himself would be jealous! She thought for sure she heard Foxy yelling, "Lass, wait!"

* * *

><p>Monday. Another long, dragged day of school. Half the class bullies Janie, and those who don't bully her don't even speak to her. To her, those who didn't speak to her is more depressing then those who bully her. She was kind of distracted from the events of yesterday, causing her to bump into someone and all her things to spill out from her peelina bag, which she accidentally left open while getting ready for school. Not looking up, she prepared for the bullying. Instead, she was greeted by a worried voice saying "Oh my gosh, I'm so, so, sorry! Forgive me for my clumsiness!" and started to pick her stuff up.<p>

_I hope this isn't some sick joke. _Janie mentally sighed as she said, "No, it's fine." helping whoever was picking up her stuff. When the two of them finally looked at each other they were absolutely awestruck, Janie especially. The one who had bumped into her was a boy around her age. He had tousled brown hair, thin, Japanese-like, kind, rusty gold eyes, which, at that time, showed sparks of worry.

"Uh... are you OK?" The boy asked.

"Y-yeah, I'm fine, you?"

"...Same."

"By the way, my name's Hikaru. And you?"

"Janie."

"Beautiful name. Well, I'll see you in class." Hikaru picked up his peelina bag, and ran off, waving to Janie in the process. Janie shook her head but she still couldn't get Hikaru's beautiful golden eyes out from her mind. They reminded her of Foxy. Blood loved him the best out of the four. That was the one of two things she remembered about her, besides her scream as she died, or so they all thought. Her thoughts snapped back to Hikaru. No...could it be...She couldn't...She was too young for the possibility, but then again, anything is possible.

She was in love with him.

Wait...No...She couldn't! She's too young for love! Besides, Mike would kill her if he found out she was in love with someone. And Hikaru deserves someone better then someone who:

A. Is depressed.

B. Is having hallucinations.

C. Has the desire to kill.

D. Is most likely going insane.

The bell rang, signaling she should get back to class now. She pushed the button at the back of her peelina bag and it hovered up and stayed just about above her head and followed her as she ran into the school, once again unprepared for another long, punishing day of school. At least the teachers didn't hate her, that's one thing that's OK in her life. In fact her math teacher took pity on her and would sometimes help her out on her schoolwork.

* * *

><p>The bell rang. Lunch time. Janie pressed the button on her peelina bag and started walking through the hallways, sliding a hand across the wall as she did. She knew that she was going to be bullied as she comes outside, so she preferred to postpone that as long as she could. But she couldn't postpone it forever. And besides, she's starving! So, she's just going to have to suck it up.<p>

She finally got outside to the lunchyard. She sat down next to her favorite place, a pretty little pond with flowers surrounding it and a birch tree on the far left. That place reminded her of Blood. Oh, how she missed her sister. She had just levitated her peelina bag to where she could grab her lunch when she was shoved off her chair, her head hitting the concrete and giving her a MASSIVE headache. As she looked up, she saw the bully of the school, Cyrus Millhead. If enough hatred could kill, Janie would've killed him the day he started bullying her, she hated him that much.

"Well, well, look who we have, Mouse Doll. I think her porcelain's about to break!" Cyrus shouted meanly and laughed.

"Ugh, bug off, Miley." Janie groaned, grabbing her lunch and sitting back down.

"By the way, how's your imaginary sister? Back from the dead yet?" Cyrus smiled. That's the one thing that could really get to her, when Cyrus talks crap about Blood. It made her rage. And this time, something inside of her snapped. She was done with Cyrus's bullying, done being a mouse with him, she's going to show him the side of her she's never shown anyone before. She slammed her sandwich down on her lunch table, stood up, looked directly at Cyrus in his heartless blue eyes and spoke with pure anger in her voice.

"Cyrus, I am freakin' done with your bullying! Unlike your bug of a sister, my sister was nice. She actually had a HEART, something that you two don't. She LOVED me. She died too young, and I actually loved her. How would you feel if your sister died and someone started teasing you about it? That's how I feel." Janie growled. Cyrus was taken aback at her outburst, but didn't show it. He tried to say something witty, he opened his mouth and closed it. Janie was just about ready to kill him with her bare hands when Hikaru stepped between them.

"Hey, what's going on?" Hikaru asked.

"This pathetic wimp is trying to act brave." Cyrus finally managed to say. Janie gave him an angry look, once again, taking him aback.

"To be continued." Cyrus growled at her before leaving. Janie sank into the bench and buried her face in her hands.

"Why did I just do that..." She moaned to herself. Now Cyrus was going to bully her more then ever.

"It's OK, Janie. I know you can't tolerate him, neither can I, even though I'm new here." Hikaru put a hand on her shoulder.

"Thanks, Hikaru." Janie took her face out of her hands, when Hikaru noticed that the bell would ring in 5 minutes, so she better hurry up and eat.

* * *

><p>It was the end of the school day. Janie was ready to go home. She always wanted to get away from the nightmare known as school as fast as she could, but unfortunately she had only gotten halfway home before she was shoved, almost falling onto the sidewalk but had luckily caught her balance. When she looked, she groaned. Cyrus.<p>

Cyrus again was the LAST thing she needed that day. She had failed the history test, barely managed to eat her sandwich before the bell rang, and she realized, after Cyrus shoved her and she hit herself, some of her blood soaked her dress, making her looked like she just killed someone, which she really wanted to, mainly Cyrus himself.

"I don't need this crap." Janie muttered to herself, running even faster then before. Thankfully, Cyrus wasn't very athletic, so she managed to get pretty far away before Cyrus caught up with her.

"Whaddawant?!" Janie snapped after he almost managed to shove her again.

"After what you said and humiliated me in front of the class, $50!" Cyrus said. This really got her mad, besides when Cyrus talks crap about Blood.

"Do I look like the kind of person who brings money with her wherever she goes?" Janie snapped again and ran to her apartment building, managing to slam the doors in Cyrus' face and running upstairs to her father's apartment.

"Hey honey, how was your day?" Mike smiled as Janie came into their apartment. Since where Janie's school is is pretty close to the apartment building, she can just walk home.

"Meh. It was OK." Janie muttered, pressing the button on her peelina bag as it hovered to the ground.

"Alright, sweetie. Hey, I'm going shopping. You want to come?" Mike smiled at her.

"Sure, why not?" She responded.

"Alright, I'm going to go get changed, wait here, OK?" Mike said as he left the room. Then one word started endlessly echoing in Janie's mind. _Kill...__Kill...Kill... _Next thing Janie knew, she had slipped the sharpest and most serrated knife in the kitchen into her dress pocket.

* * *

><p><em>CLIFFHANGER MODE ACTIVATE WOOO<em>


	4. Kill

_LOL I bet you guys weren't expecting the end of chapter three. But really, what if she's just using it for cooking classes and isn't going to kill anyone with it? (coughcoughnotliketheschoolhascookingclassescoughcough)_

_Also, this chapter is going to be REALLY long, as to make up for the short chapters I'm currently posting for this. I'm gonna have and have this chapter be at least 2,500 words long, if not more. I got three endings for this one, though. I chose the last one because I didn't want to make another scene just for the murder (aw crap i let the cat out of the bag)_

_Also also, this chapter is going to be quite musical. Two characters will be singing two songs, both of which I will tell the titles at the ending's author's note._

_(NOTE, I had noticed, in chapter three, Janie had slipped the knife into her peelina bag. I changed it so she put it in her dress pocket, because she won't be having her peelina bag with her in this chapter.)_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Four<strong>

**Kill**

Janie didn't really know what she expected at the store. As they finished shopping for groceries, they had subconsciously wandered into the Toy Section, both of their gazes had set on a lovely robotic bridal doll, sitting on the shelf as if sitting on a chair, both hands grasping on the (plastic) stems of her bundle of pink-ish roses.

Upon closer inspection of the doll, they found out her dress, veil, shoes, and gloves that went up to her elbows were light blue. Her eyes dark orange, a pretty smile on her face, part of her transparent veil covered her left eye, and she looked about she was around 12 or even 13, in her early teen years. Upon looking at her price tag, it was labeled: "Robot Bride Friend: Lillian, Price: Originally $20.00, but on sale for half the cost!" Mike was impressed. Model Lillian was the newest and the best Robot Bride Friend. That model, for that price, Janie would surely want her.

"Wow, she's beautiful. Would you like her? I've noticed how no one talks to you at school so she could be a very good friend of yours. She has a mind of her own and actually thinks." Mike asked Janie, who nodded. Although she didn't show it, Mike could see the excitement in her eyes.

"Alright then, take her hands and put her in the cart." Mike smiled as he watched Janie struggle with Lillian, all the wires and gears inside of her makes her heavy, about 40 pounds at the least. Janie groaned and panted yet still couldn't get Lillian in. Mike took this as a signal to help her out, which he did.

"Thanks, Dad. Fragglepluff, what do they put in these Robot Bride Friends, bricks? She's HEAVY." Janie panted.

"Might be." Mike shrugged and they walked over to the counter.

"Oh, Model Lillian! Is it for your little one, here? She's the newest and best, the first one of the Robot Bride Friends that can make her own decisions." The clerk smiled as he checked out Lillian.

"Yeah, she's nice, and pretty." Janie muttered.

As the clerk put Lillian on the bagging area and Mike was paying for her, Janie noticed a little switch hidden by the sleeve of her right arm. She flicked it on, and nothing happened for two seconds. Then Lillian's eyes lit up from dark to bright orange, blinked, and looked up at Janie.

"Hello!" It cheerily smiled. Its voice was nice, smooth and calm. At this, the clerk and Mike turned around.

"Ah, I see you found out how to turn her on! Just so you know, she'll ask a lot of questions about you to get to know you better." The clerk smiled.

"Alright, thanks." Janie introduced herself to Lillian.

"Come on, Janie, it's time to go." Mike said. Lillian nodded, and held out a hand. Janie grabbed it, as Lillian hopped off the area as the three of them started walking to their hover car. There wasn't as much silence as there was on the drive there, as Lillian's smooth voice asked questions and Janie answered them. Mike was surprised at kids' technology these days. Lillian looked so realistic and her voice wasn't all tinny like robots back when Blood was alive that Mike actually sometimes forgot she was only a robot. A very well made robot, though.

Back when the first Robot Bride Friend came out, 2015, there were obvious places where the metal of the body was forged together and was so glitchy that more then often its head would hang to the side and when it spoke its voice was so crackled that one would think its voice box was broken, even when it was absolutely perfect. Everyone was sure no one would buy it. But now look at the Robot Bride Friends. They had upgraded from metal as its casing to a skin-like material, and its voice was so realistic it sounded like an actual human.

* * *

><p>"Girls, would you like to go to Freddy Fazbear's Pizza and let Lillian have her first experience with the outside world?" Mike smiled at the two. It took Lillian a few seconds (Probably to search the internet, thanks to her built in computer inside of her) but soon she excitedly said "Oooh, yes please, that would be just simply amazing!" Janie, on the other hand, wasn't so eager, she was still scarred by the new animatronics. She buried her face in her face and said something inaudible, even for Lillian. Eventually she slightly raised her voice, so what Lillian had heard her say was, "Nononononononononononono..."<p>

Lillian looked at Mike with a curious look. Mike caught it out the corner of his eye and explained. "A couple of years ago, the animatronics at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza had gotten an upgrade, so they look very different from when Janie remembers them. And the new looks are very creepy." Lillian knew what animatronics were, after all, she was a robot herself, so she didn't ask.

"Maybe, since all four of you are robots, you could talk to the animatronics and explain about Janie." He added, before arriving at the new and improved Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, the parking space farther from the first one, so they had to cross the road. Janie was pretty hesitant to get out of the hover car, but Lillian wasn't. The moment Mike opened the door a fraction of an inch she pushed it open and excitedly hurried out, almost getting hit by a hover car in the process, though ducking underneath it just in time. As response to this, Lillian threw one of her flowers at the car and started screaming in perfect Korean (Where she was made) For the first time, Janie cracked a real smile and Mike saw it.

"Wow, you're actually smiling! That Lillian is a real wonder. Not even an hour of owning her and you've already smiled, which you've never done in five years." Mike laughed. Lillian was still yelling in Korean, causing Janie to start laughing as she climbed out of the hover car and grabbed Mike's hand, her free hand clutching her belly at the same time. She was still laughing halfway while crossing the road, but finally managed to cool it and they crossed just before another hover car shot across the road and the three of them entered.

The new animatronics were no less terrifying to Janie when she first saw them. It didn't help that Lillian ran up and started chatting with the animatronics like they were old friends instead of four robots that just met each other. In a couple of moments, Freddy shouted to the kids, "Hey kids! We have a special guest today, and she's going to lend us her voice and sing us a song!" Lillian took this cue and stepped onto the stage and faced the anxious crowd. "Hello, kids! My name is Lillian and I have a song I feel all of you will enjoy." She cheerily said, not even getting a hint of stage fright. And with that, she motioned the others to start playing and she started to sing.

"**_Let's try to make it right, don't wanna start a fight, and we're so sorry if we give you all a little fright! We're not so scary if you see us in the daylight! You'll be so happy JUST AS LONG AS YOU SURVIVE THE NIGHT!_**" Lillian sang. Of course, Janie and Mike were surprised at how amazing Lillian could sing. If the creator of the song she was singing was a female, she would sound just like him/her. Sadly though, the creator is a boy, so Lillian had to take what she could get. Janie looked around, and muttered to herself, "Aw, crap." As it turns out, Cyrus was at Freddy's.

Janie told Mike she was just going to take a look around. She sneaked over to the office, and crawled into the, amazingly small, vent, to see the day guard working at his hologramatic. She noticed a long, thin cord going from the hologramitic to the outlet. Some instinct inside of her kicked in, she couldn't control it. She slipped the knife from her pocket and cut the wire.

"Hey, what happened?" The guard complained. Janie wasted no time, she put the knife back and stealthily crawled out from the vent. As she stood up, she somehow caught Cyrus' attention and before she knew it he was in her face.

"Hey! You again? Oh well, looks like I'll be kicking your butt today." He grinned. Janie shook her head playfully and took off, Cyrus following her, stopping when they came into the Pirate Cove, her back turned to Cyrus, a faint red glow in front of her, the glimmer of a knife in her hand, which managed to creep Cyrus out. In the middle of saying something witty, Janie swirled around. Because it was dark in the cove, Cyrus couldn't see much, only that her eyes were COMPLETELY RED AND GLOWING.

"OK, that's not normal!" Cyrus muttered to himself before Janie let out a creepy giggle, slammed the cove's door shut and ran off, proceeding to hide somewhere. Pirate Cove was very big so she had many places to hide, Cyrus realized. This was going to be a, most likely, twisted game of hide and seek. It didn't help that her creepy singing started ringing out throughout the room, making it impossible to locate where she was. "**_Ding dong, I know you can hear me, open up the door, I only wanna play a little_**!" Janie sang from an unknown place. Throughout their game of hide and seek, he heard Janie quietly dashing across the floorboards, as the footsteps she made were faint, but rapid.

The song she sang began to end, when, suddenly, without warning, Janie jumped out and tackled Cyrus to the ground, first slicing off his hands as she sadistically sang the end of her song. "_**Ding dong,I have found you, Ding dong, you were hiding here, (now you're it)**_" She sang, stabbing him at the end of every verse, his screams muffled by her other hand, finishing him off by stabbing him in both his eyes and then his forehead as she whispered, "**_Ding dong, looks like I have won (now you're it) Ding dong, pay the consequence_**." She then proceeded to clean the knife off using Cyrus' shirt and she put it back in her dress pocket. That feeling inside of her she got when she cut the hologramatic's wires left her, and for, possibly, the first time, looked at Cyrus corpse and let out a scream, catching everyone's attention.

She ran out of the cove and screamed, "It's Cyrus! He's dead! His body's in the cove!" No one wasted any time letting it sink in. Everyone started running toward the cove, Lillian abruptly stopping her singing career and running off with the crowd, too. Only Janie stayed behind and let her crime sink into her head. Soon, she dropped onto her knees, buried her face in her hands for the third time that day and started silently crying.

* * *

><p>"OK, just glue this wire together and...Perfect!" The guard said, finally fixing his hologramatic's wire. When it turned on, the first thing he saw was the Show Stage, the main part of the pizzeria. It was empty, the only person there Janie. The guard began to become terrified, flipping through cameras until he hit Pirate Cove. There, because there was so much of a crowd he had to strain his eyes to see why they were there, but once he saw Cyrus' dead body, he regrettably wished he didn't try to see why they were there.<p>

"OK, Fritz, calm yourself and call the police now." Fritz gasped to himself, soon picking up the nearby phone and dialed 911. In under a couple of minutes, the police were in the pizzeria, three news reporters and a cameraman following the ten policemen.

"This is Jewel Porinia, on the scene. Apparently, a young boy has been brutally murdered here in Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria. The security guard, Fritz Smith, has not seen any of this happen, because the wires of his hologramatic had been cut before the murder. There were no witnesses, the weapon of the murder has not been found." The news reporter, standing in front of the camera, announced.

"His name was Cyrus Millhead and his body was in the Pirate Cove. Some said they had heard faint singing at the Cove, but others replied saying that it was just the animatronics that were singing." The reporter went on. "Here is what others have to say:" Here, Jewel went over to Janie, who had stopped crying and asked about the murder.

"I-I don't know what happened. I just saw Cyrus' body and I screamed. Cyrus sometimes bullied me in school, but that-that doesn't mean he-he deserves to die..." She said, before she broke down into tears again. "S-stop filming in front of me!" She sobbed. They turned the camera away from her and they continued to talk about the murder.

* * *

><p>The news reporters had gone. Everyone was gone, including her, Lillian and Mike. They had gone home. She was at home, with Lillian, in her room. She was sitting cross-legged, talking to Lillian.<p>

"I-I can't believe Cyrus died." She said. Lillian sadly looked at Janie.

"I can't, either. I mean I didn't know him, but he attended your SCHOOL. He was about the same age as you, too." Lillian responded. Janie felt the urge to tell someone about what she's done, and that someone would have to be Lillian.

"Lillian, can I tell you something? Promise me you won't even tell Dad." Janie asked Lillian. She slowly nodded. Janie sighed twice, before telling her.

"I-I was the one who killed Cyrus. I-I'm a murderer, I'm sorry, I'm sorry I failed my family, Blood, everyone..." Janie broke into tears again, but stopped when she heard a voice, that wasn't Lillian's.

"No, no you're not."

* * *

><p><em>OH MY GAWD WHY MUST I DO THESE CLIFFHANGERS?! I'M SORRYYYYYYYY WHY MUST I DO THIS?!<em>

_OK, time for some song-searching!_

_Go to YouTube, and search up two songs._

_First one: Survive the Night, MandoPony_

_Second: Hide and Seek Nightcore Version_

_OK, that's all._


End file.
